Hyperdimension Neptunia: Infinity War
by TheBilliantOne
Summary: My first fanfic. Also a parody of the disintegration scene from Avengers: Infinity War, but with Hyperdimension Neptunia characters. I do regret making this, due to not only killing off a lot of characters I love, but I even killed off a custom Neptunia OC I made up, that being Vert's little brother, Excel. His name's based on Snakebit1995's version. My version is different though
1. The Snap

My first fanfic, which is also a parody of the disintegration scene from Avengers: Infinity War. I am full of regret for doing this, especially since one of the many characters among this who die are a custom Neptunia OC I made. Anyway, let's get started.

_Kurome Ankokuboshi had just received the Infinity Stones, in her quest to wipe out half the population of Gamindustri. But suddenly, White Heart hurled her axe forward and the axe went right into Kurome's chest._

**White Heart**: How does that feel, you bitch?!

_She took hold of the back of Kurome head and forced her axe deeper into her chest, staring angrily into her eyes while Kurome cried out in pain._

**Kurome**: You should have... You... You should have gone for the head...

_She raised her gauntlet and weakly snaps her fingers._

**White Heart**: NO!

_A light engulfed the whole area. Once it faded, Kurome noticed the damages inflicted on the scorched Gauntlet, and the stones were no longer glowing._

**White Heart**: What'd you do? ...WHAT'D YOU DO?!

_Kurome mockingly smirked at White Heart before she uses the Space Stone and teleported away, leaving White Heart's axe left on the Planeptune battlefield. White Heart transformed back into Blanc shortly after this, completely shocked. Noire stumbled into the clearing, holding her left side._

**Noire**: Where did she go? Blanc...

_Blanc was unable to answer. She was as shocked as Noire._

**Noire**: Where did she go?

**Uni**: Noire?

_Noire turned around to see a scared and worried Uni slowly walking towards her big sister, as her arms and legs began to disintegrate. But she suddenly collapsed into a pile of ashes, dropping her gun in the process. A confused Noire walked over and touches the ground where Uni's ashes evaporated unbelievably, shocking her and Blanc. On the battlefield, various Planeptune citizens also disintegrated to ashes, much to Plutia's confusion and Nepgear's horror._

**Nepgear**: W-What the goodness?!

_An injured Compa was also seen lying on the ground. IF noticed her and approaches her, trying to help her friend._

**IF**: Get up, Compa! Get up! This is no place to die.

_She held out her hand for Compa. But IF then turned into ashes and a shocked and confused Compa fell back on the ground before standing up herself._

**Compa**: Iffy?

_The reformed Rei Ryghts was seen standing near a fallen log with her daughter, Peashy. But Rei slowly corrodes into ashes as well._

**Rei**: P-Peashy...?

_Peashy sees this and starts crying as she tries to reach out to Rei, but her mother completely disintegrates._

**Peashy**: No... No, no, no, no! Mommy, no...!

_Mina and Kei are both watching this happen in horror. They both then turned into ashes simultaneously. Also, an injured Ram also turned to ashes, while she was hidden in the brush. A scared Rom was seen searching for her twin sister, missing her by only a few feet._

**Rom**: Ram?

_Fearing the worst, Rom began to tear up and started to cry._

**Rom**: R-Ram, where are you?

_Back in the Zero Dimension, Neptune, Vert, Excel, Histoire, Chika, Uzume, the Gold Third, and Arfoire helped themselves up from their battle against Kurome they had lost._

**S-Sha**: Something's happening.

_Suddenly, she also disintegrates into ashes, along with B-Sha and K-Sha. This horrified C-Sha, who had just witnessed all her teammates die right in front of her. She then turned around to see that Chika was also beginning to disintegrate, as she tries to call out to Vert in fear._

**Chika**: Vert?

_Chika got disintegrated fully. C-Sha stared around in horror before staring at Uzume, who tried to reassure her, while Vert and Excel were standing behind her, horrified at Chika's death._

**Uzume**: Steady, C-Sha.

**C-Sha**: Oh, man...

_Those were C-Sha's last words before she turned into ashes also._

**Histoire**: Neptune.

_A worried Neptune turned to Histoire, who was sitting by a rock, a defeated look on her face._

**Histoire**: There was no other way.

_Histoire knew she was going to die as well. So she sighed and waited for a few seconds for the inevitable to occur, and she was finally erased, leaving all the Oracles disentagrated. A painful grunt from behind alerted Neptune. She turned to see Uzume also starting to disintegrate._

**Neptune**: Uzume?

**Uzume**: I'm sorry, Nepsy. It's too late for me. Kurome has won...

_Knowing she was going to die next, she looked down and closed his eyes. She also disintegrated into ashes._

**Excel**: Vert?

_Vert turned to face her younger brother, who realised that he was also beginning to fade away, and felt unwell._

**Excel**: I don't feel so good...

_Vert tried to be calm, her voice shaking as he looked at Excel in terror, not wanting to see him die._

**Vert**: You're alright, little brother.

**Excel**: I don't - I don't know what's happening. I don't know what's - Save me!

_Excel stumbled and fell into his big sister's arms, with his face pressed in her large breasts. Absolutely terrified, he clutched onto her tight and cried for her to save him._

**Excel**: I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Vert, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go...

_Excel begged for his life until he collapsed onto the ground, with a concerned Vert holding onto him. They both looked at each other, and Excel ended up accepting his fate as he said the following line._

**Excel**: I'm sorry...

_Excel disintegrated into ashes in a heartbroken Vert's arms. Only her, Neptune and Arfoire survived the decimation. Arfoire addressed both Neptune and Vert, seeing Kurome's victory._

**Arfoire**: She did it.

_Both Neptune and Vert mourned silently at their failure it caused. Back on Planeptune, the remaining team members: Noire, Blanc, Nepgear, Rom, Compa, Plutia, and Peashy were left mourning near Anonydeath's dead body. Noire turned over Anonydeath's bleached corpse as Compa ran up to the other survivors. A terrified Rom was sobbing and whimpering this whole time._

**Rom**: W-What is this? W-What's happening?

_Noire sat down on the ground, completely unsure how to describe what had happened. After a very long pause, all she could say in response to Rom's question was..._

**Noire**: Oh, jeez...

_Meanwhile, in a different dimension, Kurome sat down and watched the sun rising._


	2. NEPTUNIA INFINITY WAR THE MUSICAL

LYRICS:

**Neptune (Chorus):**

Gamindustri,

I wanted to be lazy,

Til Kurome,

Lost her shit,

Genocide,

Sheʼs such a bitch,

Let's stop her,

Our teamʼs so big, (x2)

Our teamʼs too big,

Planeptune's my crib,

I wanna slit,

Kurome's shit

**Kurome****:**

Finally, my time has come to gather the stones,

Want this gauntlet to be the place that they all call home.

Natural selection, cut populations in half,

Iʼll throw a Moon at your face, make you feel my wrath.

**Blanc****:**

Bitch destroyed Lowee, now I'm freaking pissed,

This has happened before, but now for real, at least I think.

Must forge a new hammer to kill Kurome fast,

Go with IF and Compa to Planeptune to kick ass.

**IF****:**

I like this girl, wants weapons thatʼll dazzle,

Helped her gain new shares, that made sure she wouldn't die soon.

Gonna go with Compa, form up a new team,

I like this Blanc, sheʼs a badass girl like me.

**Uzume****:**

Blanc is just so uptight, plus sheʼs not even got boobies,

Cries 'bout not having big breasts, me neither, but I stay active.

I canʼt wait to nail Kurome in her stupid little face,

She took Umio from me, so my patience is thin.

**Umio:**

I told Uzume to kill me but she failed at that,

Now Kurome has me captured like a dog on a cat.

Loves me like a father would, I was sacrificed,

In exchange for the Soul Stone, heʼs cold as ice.

**Neptune (Chorus):**

Gamindustri,

I wanted to be lazy,

Til Kurome,

Lost her shit,

Genocide,

Sheʼs such a bitch,

Let's stop her,

Our teamʼs so big, (x2)

Our teamʼs too big,

Planeptune's my crib,

I wanna slit,

Kurome's shit

**Excel****:**

My hair is tingling, but itʼs not puberty on my balls

Better go investigate so Leanbox doesnʼt fall.

Catch a ride to space with Big Sis Vert and Chika too,

Then tag team Kurome cause her evil plan is lame.

**Iris Heart****:**

Cry for me slaves, Madame Goddess is here,

Bow down to me, just get to work, Kurome must be punished.

Iʼll call upon all of my pets to fight in the field,

But before we go to war, someone give me a massage.

**Noire****:**

It's time to protect Anonydeath's head,

Cause if Kurome gets that stone, then half the universe is dead.

Waging war with monsters in the plains of Planeptune,

If we get overrun, then weʼll have to call Rei too.

**Anonydeath****:**

I beg of you my love, you must do what is right,

Only you can destroy my stone if we lose the fight.

My life is not worth as much as half the population,

Of the entire universe and its endless constellations.

**Neptune (Chorus):**

Gamindustri,

I wanted to be lazy,

Til Kurome,

Lost her shit,

Genocide,

Sheʼs such a bitch,

Let's stop her,

Our teamʼs so big, (x2)

Our teamʼs too big,

Planeptune's my crib,

I wanna slit,

Kurome's shit

She stopped us,

Our teamʼ was big,

Now half are dead,

They're decrepit,

They bit the shit,

Kurome wins.

**Adult Neptune**:

Hiya, smaller me and Vert! Sorry Iʼm late. You would not believe the dimensional traffic getting out here. Whatʼd I miss? Oooooh...


End file.
